Vincent
Vincent is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Sushiria. From Flipline Studios Blog Vincent is a traveling mailman who loves to stop by for a quick Sushi fix. He’s not only here to eat, Vincent’s here to help too! When we introduced stickers in Papa’s Bakeria, we made several quests where you had to serve a specific customer specific things. Unfortunately, this could sometimes take a very very long time. See, if you had to serve Rico a specific Special, you would have no idea how long it would take before Rico returned. Sometimes you would be waiting months before Rico would stop by the shop again. So we solved that problem by creating Customer Coupons that you can buy in the shop. Once you purchase a Customer Coupon, you can send it to anyone of your unlocked customers. Once sent, Vincent will head over to that customer’s home to deliver the coupon. After that, you will be certain to see that customer return by the next day! Vincent will also be taking over the job of delivering new outfits to customers! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8685 Flipdeck Info Vincent is a hardworking mailman from the town of Frostfield. While most postal workers stay within their route, Vincent will travel wherever the mail will take him. He’s been known to deliver letters and coupons from the cul-de-sacs of Burgerburgh all the way to the beach bungalows of Calypso Island. Vincent is a natural at small talk, and remembers everyone’s name that he delivers to. When he makes a delivery to Prune Creek Retirement Home, Vincent likes to stay for lunch and chat it up with the seniors. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10143 Appearance Vincent has dark skin, short and stubby black hair, and a goatee. His postal uniform consists of an orange undershirt, light gray pants, a postman's jacket, navy blue and gray striped shoes, and black-rimmed aviator sunglasses with a gradient of orange to black lenses. Styles Style B Vincent wears a navy blue overshirt with grayish bottom half and orange trims. He wears a white postman's hat and pale navy blue pants. Orders Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Crab Stick **Octopus *Yellowtail *Tobiko *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Lychee Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Tarantula Soy Paper with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Crab Stick **Octopus **Torigai *Uni *Ikura *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Lychee Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Pork *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Lettuce *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Nacho Cheese Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pita Bread with Pork *Spätzle *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Sauerkraut *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Waffles *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Halloween) *2 Waffles *Scream Cream *Blueberries *Shadowberry Derps *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Pepperonis (left) *4 Cajun Shrimps (left) *4 Onions (right) *8 Pepperjack Cheeses (all) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Easter) *Carrot Crust *Wildflower Carbonara with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Pepperonis (left) *4 Pickled Eggs (left) *4 Onions (right) *8 Pepperjack Cheeses (all) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 15 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 2 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Pita Bread. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Whipped Cream. Stickers Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *When Vincent is ready to receive his new outfit, the chef will give him his outfit. *If the player delivers a Customer Coupon to him, Akari will give him the coupon. Order Tickets Papa's Sushiria Vincent (Holiday).png|Vincent's Sushiria order during Halloween Papa's Sushiria Vincent (Regular).png|Vincent's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Vincent (Holiday).png|Vincent's Taco Mia To Go! order during BavariaFest Vincent Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Vincent's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Vincent (Holiday).png|Vincent's Pancakeria HD order during Halloween Pancakeria HD Vincent (Regular).png|Vincent's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG_1273.JPG|Vincent's Pizzeria HD order during Easter IMG_1266.JPG|Vincent's Pizzeria HD regular order Gallery Vincent logo sm.jpg Coupons 03.jpg Coupons 04.jpg UnlockingVincent.png|Unlocking Vincent PerfectVincent.png|Perfect on Vincent in Papa's Sushiria VincentProfile's.png Screenshot 209.png|Vincent receiving a Customer Coupon from Akari VincentB.png|Vincent Style B Father-Daughter Coupon Sent!.png|Vincent gives his daughter a coupon! Angry Vincent.PNG VincentFail.png|Kingsley is not happy about Vincent's sushi Sneakpeek pancakeriahd4.png Vincent 02.jpg Vincent outside.jpg IMG_0924.JPG|Vicent Buyan 1F4EEF4D-CD0A-41D9-9B7B-7FC6B6BD5C07.png|When the player gives Vincent his style B outfit, the players worker will give him the outfit. Vincent Perfect.png Fan Art Vincent Chibi.jpg|Vincent Chibi Maker Vincent Chibi Style B.jpg|Vincent Chibi Maker Style B es:Vincent no:Vincent Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Sushiria Debuts Category:V Characters